Her Mistake
by marthewshipper
Summary: Mary's decided to take a job in NYC, leaving Matthew behind. Can things ever go back to they way they were? Modern AU


**Hi readers!**

**I had this playing in my head for the past few days! I'm not sure where it's going but enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a year since Mary had left London, a year since she took up the promotion which gave her a once in a life time opportunity to work in New Yorks top bank and a year since Mary had ended her three year relationship with Matthew Crawley.

Mary lugged the last of her suitcases into her new flat in Islington. She hadn't seen it having let her father sort furniture out once she had called him telling she was transferring back. Her Grandmother, Violet, was diagnosed with a rare form of lung cancer a month ago and Mary had made it clear she wanted to be back to spend as much time as possible with her.

Her parents were glad she decided to return home and did everything they could to help. Her mother managed to stock up her fridge with all the food she had missed and her father had sorted Internet and power. The flat was lovely, twice the size of her New York apartment and in a charming area. She walked down the hall to see a glass door which lead out to a nice garden.

_This is nice. Dad picked well._

Mary continued to look around her flat, exploring the two bedrooms and open plan living area. Her mother, she guessed, had already put photo frames on the walls with photos from before she left. Eventually she felt that she had better start to unpack her gear and made her way into her room.

_More photos on the shelf._ Mary laughed. She lifted her suitcase up onto her bed, noticing it was not the same one as she had before she left.

_Of course not, Matthew would've sold it or threw it out._

After unpacking her gear she decided to call her younger sister and invite her over. Mary had missed Sybil dearly over the last 12 months, having skyped once a week yet feeling like she had barely seen her.

Sybil had answered on the first ring.

''Sybil, It's me.''

''Mary! I'm so glad you are back. Do you like the flat?''

''Yes it's great. I just got home a moment ago.''

''Well how about I bring Edith and we have afternoon tea. Hopefully you aren't too jetlagged.''

''Sure Sybil, Sounds good.''

''Oh also we are going out tonight after dinner at home. Edith has somehow convinced Anthony to come out for the evening and I really want to see this.'' Sybil laughed.

''I'll see how tired I will be.'' She paused. ''Look I was wondering who else will be at dinner tonight?''

''Mum, Dad, Granny, Edith, Anthony, Tom, Aunt Rosamund. I think that's all.'' Mary could tell she was leaving someone off the list.

''Nobody else?'' Mary queried.

''Oh and maybe Isobel and umm Matthew.'' Sybil knew Mary wouldn't want to see the man who she had broken his heart all those months ago. Mary took a deep breath.

''I guessed he would be there.''

''Look Mary he's kept in touch with Mum and Dad. They did think of him as a son. They understand he did nothing to you and have tried to keep on both sides.''

''I don't care if they are friends Sybil. Matthew is a lovely person.''

Sybil sensed the conversation might be going the wrong way.

''Well how about I come over with Edith in an hour for a proper catch up?''

''See you then.'' And Mary hung up.

It wasn't as if she was mad at how her parents had invited her ex to the first time she was with her family. Over the three years, Matthew had been accepted into the Crawley Clan, even with the odd coincidence that his last name happened to be Crawley as well. Her parents were delighted that she had found a nice genuine boyfriend who took care of her. Even her Granny had only made a couple of disapproving comments when the two moved into their flat a year and a half after dating. Mary had always picked marrying him, starting a family with him, growing old with him. However, that all changed on that memorable night back in June.

* * *

The phone interrupted Mary's thoughts as she sat on the couch in her flat. Matthew's face appeared on her screen and she immediately answered.

''Hey Mary, I'm going to be five minutes late. Sorry but this traffic is busy, think there could be an accident up ahead.''

''It's okay. Drive safe.''

''See you soon love.''

Mary felt guilty. She decided tonight was the night where she would tell Matthew about the job in New York. She would explain that it's her dream, that it's everything she's wanted ever since graduating from University 2 years ago. And she decided that it would be the right time to give him the choice: to join her or to leave him behind.

Mary loved Matthew, she was always sure of that. Ever since they met in their financial management lecture 3 years ago, she could not stop thinking of him. They shared a lot in common however their personalities weren't too alike, Matthew was shy and romantic, Mary was stubborn and independent. Matthew was studying law while Mary was following her father in the commerce department and ended up just sharing three hours a week in that paper. Within a month of meeting they were out on their first date, Matthew taking Mary to her favorite restaurant and out for drinks afterwards. She began to slowly open up to him and the two became inseparable. Mary introduced him to her family after 2 months of dating where they accepted him with open arms. Matthew did everything in his power to make her happy and Mary felt safe with him.

However, all of that was about to change. Mary knew Matthew was comfortable living in London. He had a well paying job and was slowly working his way up the ranks in a good law firm. She had a feeling what his reaction would be once she confessed her plans.

At first he would be ever so pleased that her hard work and long hours had resulted in a promotion. He will want to toast to her efforts, tell all of his friends and brag about her in a cute manor. But as soon as the words New York City left her lips she knew his face would drop. Mary felt sick just picturing his reaction. She began to pace in their living room. _Their_. Well soon to be _his_. Mary knew Matthew better than anything, she knew his reaction hence the reason she'd delayed telling him. The phone call from the New York office was three days ago. Matthew had sensed something was wrong, Mary blaming stress for not being able to sleep, knowing she was about to crush him.

Of course Mary had the option to turn the job down. Part of her said to forget about it, stay where she is in her comfortable bubble. Then the other part of her remembers the Pre-meeting-Matthew Mary, the girl who simply refused to let anyone, let alone a man, decide her life. This job was what she always wanted but was ending the relationship with the man she loved really worth it.

They could make long distance work. Matthew was incredibly loyal however Mary didn't want to put him through that. He deserved to be happy, that was all she wanted of him.

The front door clicked as Matthew came into the living space looking tired after a long day at the office and a hectic commute home. He walked straight up to her and kissed her softly on the lips but noticed something was wrong straight away.

''Mary what's wrong? You look like you've been crying?'' He genuinely looked concerned and placed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

''Matthew we need to talk.'' Mary gently grabbed his hands and let him towards the couch.

''I've been offered a promotion in New York.'' The words came out so quickly that it took a while for Matthew to process. ''I'll be leaving next week for training,'' A tear escaped her eye before she could compose herself.

''Congratulations Mary.'' Was all Matthew could say. He was shocked, guttered, angry and upset all at the same time.

''I want you to come with me.''

Silence.

''Mary, you know that isn't going to happen.'' Of course she knew that. She had always known that. Matthew stood up and walked towards the window, staring out at the street. It looked normal, nothing like how he now felt. It was as if the world had just stopped and he was a small child, not comprehending the consequences of what was just said.

''I need this job Matthew. It's my dream. I'd be earning enough that you wouldn't need to work, you could just move with me.'' Mary knew it wasn't the money but more Matthew's career goal; he wanted to be partner someday.

''Mary, I can't. How could I leave my job, my friends, my mother? I just couldn't. London's good to us, we like it here don't we?'' Mary didn't know how to respond to his questions. More tears escaped while Matthew continued to glare outside. ''What about this place? Our home? Does that not mean anything?''

''We can get a nice apartment over there Matthew. You said you liked New York!''

''Mary, New York isn't home.'' He was cold, immediately shutting her down, not his normal behavior.

''But it could be.'' She wiped the tears with the end of her sleeve.

''Home is where my loved ones are, and that's currently here.'' Mary's heart melted. This was a battle that neither would enjoy the outcome.

''I'm going Matthew.'' She managed to choke out.

''I'm not coming with you.'' They were both stubborn, emotional, upset. That ended the conversation, the truth was out and it practically ended the three years of pure happiness that Mary had the pleasure of knowing.

* * *

Mary was now sitting at her family's dinner table in their stunning three-storied house. It had been an hour since she had arrived back to hugs, kisses and joy while also sadness after seeing her Grandmother ill. Violet looked very drained.

The Family was waiting for Isobel and Matthew to show up before starting, Isobel calling earlier claiming there was a car accident holding traffic up.

_Sounds familiar._

Mary nervously picked at her fingernails. She sensed that her mother had invited Matthew to perhaps reunite the two, sensing Mary would be far too stubborn to attempt to initiate something herself. Her mother had casually dropped in the fact that Matthew was also currently single. Mary didn't know what Matthew had been doing for the past year after deleting his number in her phone and his Facebook account, not being able to bear the pain of constantly seeing his name everyday. She tried to forget about him. Her camera roll on her phone was filled of memories, which she decided to hide away, not needing a constant reminding of her mistake.

_Mistake._ It was the first time Mary Crawley admitted she had made a mistake.

''I know this must be weird for you Mary, just treat him like a past friend.'' Sybil attempted to comfort her sister, seeing she was nervous. She was sitting to Mary's right and gently patted her hand. Mary nodded in acknowledgement too consumed in her own thoughts to speak.

She couldn't get the last memory of Matthew out of her head. She kissed him at Heathrow, full on the lips in front of everyone. They both knew it was the end and threw every bit of passion they held into the last kiss. She remembered his blue eyes, sparkling as he tried to hold back his tears. He stepped back towards her parents and waved as she headed into customs.

Now Mary was about to see that sad boy, 12 months later.

Carson, their butler, announced the names of the two guests they were waiting for, Mary's family liked to keep their dinner's traditional.

''Ms. Isobel Crawley and Mr. Matthew Crawley.''

That was when Mary looked up from her hands and immediately made eye contact with him. She spent a good moment staring at him, sizing him up. He'd got thinner, losing his weight around his face. Mary noticed he had stubble on his face, something which he detested while they were together, claiming that he didn't want her having to kiss a beard.

His eyes immediately fell onto Mary. Her hair had been cut, shorter than he'd ever seen here but apart from that she looked exactly the same.

Her father was the first to speak, gesturing towards the empty seats at the table. Matthew was down from Mary, thankfully. The two didn't get a chance to talk, Isobel just asking Mary a couple of questions asking if she had a nice time. Mary politely answered claiming that she loved every minute, always liking Isobel and her kind nature. Matthew silently ate, clearly feeling nervous just like Mary was. However there was one question Mary wasn't expecting to be asked by Isobel.

''Did you meet a nice American boy?'' Mary was glad that the others around the table were in their own little conversations, apart from Matthew who was listening to every word coming out of her mouth.

''Ahh no I didn't really have the time to go on dates or anything.'' Mary covered up. Had Isobel really believed she could move on from Matthew so quickly? In fairness however everyone would've expected a pretty young woman such as Mary to find someone new.

* * *

After desert everyone was invited to the lounge to talk. It was then Matthew made his move. As soon as Mary stood up from her chair he swiftly moved over to her.

''Do you have time to talk?'' His face showed how nervous he was, the hand shaking probably not helping either. Mary put on a brave face and replied.

''Of course, come with me.'' She knew that he implied talking alone and she knew the study down the hall would be a good spot. The two entered the room and sat on her fathers leather couch.

''So, how have you been?'' He broke the silence.

''Good.'' She nodded and he smiled.

''I'm sorry you had to come back under the circumstances, with your Grandmother being sick and all.'' He genuinely looked concerned for her, the old Matthew clearly still around in this new body.

''I probably would've come home at sometime anyway.'' Mary confessed, something she wasn't going to tell her parents let alone Matthew. The words left her mouth before she had a chance to process what she had said.

''I thought about you, every second you were gone.'' Matthew's words took Mary by surprise. Had he really just confessed that to her? ''I know you've moved on but I just want you to know that I still care about you so much Mary. I'll never forget what we had, ever. I want to be here for you, to be your friend.'' Friend seemed liked a strange word for Mary, having never been in a relationship with a man then it ending in friendship. Her past boyfriends either wanted nothing to do with her or she didn't want anything to do with them.

''Friend?'' She queried.

''If you'll let me, if you'll want me to be.'' Matthew leaned closer to Mary and she didn't move back deciding to remain completely still. Her mind was fuzzy, not being able to process anything. Matthew was being bold. His breath was now touching her face as he spoke. ''I care about you Mary. Always have and always will.''

Then it happened. Twelve months of emotion poured between the pair. Matthew's lips were on Mary's, her hands racking his hair, his arms around her back. It sent tingles down Mary's spine. Neither could tell how long it lasted. She pulled back.

''Are you sure about this Matthew?''

''Mary, you are my home. I was silly to give us up because of my job and my desire to stay in London. I should've chased you. I've spent a year of my life, wondering what if. And I promised myself if I ever had the chance to reunite with you that I'd take it with open arms.'' He smiled. Mary's broken shell seemed to melt away. It was something he would've said when they were together, something romantic, something that was all she really needed to hear.

''I'm sorry Matthew. I'm sorry for screwing with you, for chasing a job I didn't even enjoy and I'm sorry for causing you pain.'' Matthew pulled her in to his chest as she quietly sobbed against him. He rubbed her back to calm her, something he knew she loved. He remembered everything and cherished the moments they spent like this previously, not sure if he would ever get to experience them again. The two sat on the couch for a while until Mary broke the silence.

''I love you Matthew.''

* * *

''Bring the box over here Matthew. In the bedroom.'' Mary yelled down the hallway and switched the light on. The two had just got back from dinner when Matthew decided to take the box out of his car. ''It's not that heavy Matthew, shouldn't your personal trainer have made you carry heavier things than that.'' He laughed.

''Maybe you should carry it in.'' Matthew placed the box down on Mary's bed as she began to peel the tap off.

''It's your gear, not mine.'' Mary smirked.

Matthew was bringing the final of his belongings into Mary's flat, two months after that dinner. Mary felt that she didn't want to rush things straight away and the two had been going on casual dates before they both agreed that it was the right time. Matthew had sold the flat a month after Mary had left, not being able to continue to live in a place that reminded him so much of her. He'd gone back to live with him mother, which was going to be a temporary fix however it resulted in over a year. Matthew was ready to move.

''What's mine is yours.'' Matthew laughed and placed his arms on Mary's hips.

''Not yet Matthew.'' Mary laughed.

''Well maybe we should make it happen.''

''What?'' Mary was confused.

Matthew took Mary's hand in his and dragged her out onto the patio in the garden.

''Matthew what's going on?''

He turned around to face her and slowly stepped in front of her. It was dark and cold outside but you could see the stars, something Matthew knew Mary loved. He held her hand out and got down on one knee. Mary gasped.

''Mary Crawley, will you marry me?''

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

Marthewshipper xx


End file.
